Meeting New People
by theoriginalbritt
Summary: Emily makes a new friend! Pretty AU, but some cannon in there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoples!! Sooo earlier tonight, i was curled up on my couch eating one of my favorite snacks: pickles and chocolate milk (seperate, of course) trying to write another chapter for Rain, but this idea just would not leave my head!! So im sharing it with you all! Sorry if there are any typos, i just got a puppy and she has taking a liking to my lrft arm, therefore making me type this one handed. Bare with me my friends!**

**Enjoy! and please review and tell me what you think and if u want me to continue!**

_

* * *

_

_Thump thump thump_

Emily Prentiss sits up in her bed, glancing at her clock as she does. 3 'o clock! What the hell! She marches to her front door, mumbling expletives to whoever has made the mistake of knocking, no wait, are they kicking my door?! What the hell! The looks through the peep hole, the only thing she can see is red hair and fists. Emily furrows her brow in confusion.

_Do I know any red heads?_

She opens the door and the girl practically falls on top of her, but instead of stopping, she keeps on stumbling into Emily's condo.

"Uuuhhhh... " Emily raises a finger as the girl goes past her, but she can't seem to form any words.

_Okay, this has got to be a bad dream. Any minute now I'm going to wake up and miss delightfully drunk over there wont be here._

Nope.

The girl stops suddenly and spins around a couple of times before stopping. "Wait, what happened to my furniture?" she asks to no one in particular. She's obviously smashed. The girls turns and sees Emily.

"Ah! Who are you?! Why are you in my house?!" the confused girl asks frantically. Emily takes a step towards her, putting her hands up so she doesn't scare the girl.

"I'm not in your house, you're in mine" she says calmly, still walking towards her. The girl panics as she looks around again. She begins to walk backwards quickly and before Emily can do anything, the girl topples over the back of the couch, hitting her head on the coffee table in the process.

"Damn it!" Emily goes over to the girl, who is now unconscious, and inspects her head. No blood, but there's a pretty big bump. Sighing heavily, she picks the girl up and places her gently on the couch, then covers her with a blanket.

"Who are you?" Emily asks the sleeping girl. She's really quite pretty. Her hair is a light auburn with extra red in it, her eyes are a deep shade of green, she's very pale, tall and fit. She's wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a dark purple sleeve-less shirt and black flats. Emily suddenly gets an idea when her eyes fall upon the girl's purse. Quietly, she opens it up and searches for the girl's I.D. She grins in victory when she finds it.

Amber Barnes is drinking beauty's name. Emily raises an eyebrow at Amber's age, she's only seventeen. Emily shakes her head, of course, Emily can't judge the young girl. Emily did some pretty bad things when she was a teen. Emily puts Amber's I.D. back and makes herself comfortable in her armchair. Soon, she is fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys, no reviews? None at all? That's slightly disheartnening. Oh well, with a dejected heart i am posting the next chapter. Here you go.**

**Enjoy! And review, please? They really do keep me motivated**

* * *

Amber Barnes wakes to the smell of coffee. _Coffee? I don't remember making coffee. _She opens her eyes and suddenly realizes that she's not in her condo. She sits up and immediately regrets it as the pain from last nights tumble sinks in. _OUCH!! What the hell?! _She thinks back to what happened, and then the events begin to come to her. The yelling, the fighting, the drinking, the stumbling, the pounding, the woman, falling, head hurting and, a voice? She remembers being put on the couch, then hearing the woman talk to her. _What did she say? _

Amber looks around and discovers the mystery woman from last night, curled up in the arm chair next to the couch. _Did she sleep there all night? _The woman is very beautiful. Her hair is a dark raven color, if she remembers correctly her eyes are dark brown, her skin is very pale like Amber's, she looks tall and athletic.

Quietly, Amber gets off of the couch and grabs her purse. She slowly makes her way to the front door, she almost there when a voice pierces the silence.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Busted.

Amber turns around slowly and sees the woman standing next to where she was laying not two minutes ago. _Okay, how did she do that? _

"Um, well I was hoping I could go home?" Amber finally responds, her voice is groggy and hoarse.

The woman shakes her head "Nope. Not until I get some answers." her eyes burn into Amber like fire.

Amber lets out a sigh and nods reluctantly."Fine, what do you want to know?" The woman walks closer to her.

"Well, for starters, what's you're name?" Emily already knows her name, she just wants to see if the girl will tell her the truth.

"Amber Barnes" she answers instantly. "What's yours?" The woman looks a little surprised, but a mask is set in place immediately.

"Emily Prentiss" the woman replies. She looks at the girl "How old are you?" She sees Amber hesitate for a second, then she leans back a little and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I'm twenty-one" she lies. Emily looks at her again and shakes her head.

"You're lying"

"Am not" Amber argues, but Emily sees right through it.

"I read human behavior for a living. That means I know when people are lying." Emily tells her.

"Oh really?" Amber asks, sarcasm dripping off her words. The woman nods and walks forward a little more.

"Yes, really. When I asked you your name, you were visibly relaxed, but when I asked you your age, you leaned away from me and crossed your arms over you chest. Classic defensive positions." Emily sees Amber back up a little. Emily sighs and leans against the couch.

"Look, you're not gonna get into trouble okay? I wont call your parents and I wont call the police. I just want you to give me honest answers." Emily notices the girl relax a little.

"I'm seventeen." she says hesitantly. Emily nods and runs her hand through her hair.

"Can I ask you something?" Emily asks the girl suddenly

"You haven't asked for permission yet, why start now?" she replies sarcastically, seeing the look on the woman's face, she sighs tiredly. "I'm sorry. What do you want to know?"

"Why were you drunk? I can already tell you don't do it often, so, what caused you to do it?" Emily asks, concern lacing every word that leaves her mouth. Amber looks away, anger flashing in her green eyes. "I'm sorry" Emily says quickly, seeing that she struck a nerve. "You don't even know me, you don't need to answer that." Amber looks back up and Emily can see the anger fading. "I'll take you home, if you tell me where to drop you."

Amber looks at the ground for a minute "Um, I know this is going to sound strange, seeing as though we just met, but do you think I could hang here for a bit? Just until the worst of my hangover passes?" she looks up nervously and is shocked to see the small, warm smile that has spread across Emily's face.

"Yeah, you can stay for a while. Do you drink coffee?" she asks as she moves to the kitchen. Amber just stands there, not knowing what to do. Suddenly Emily's head pops out from around the corner.

"You know, you can come in more if you want. After all, you did sleep on my couch, so I think it's fine for you to come into the kitchen." she says, grinning slightly. Amber blushes a bit and goes into the kitchen.

"Thanks for that, by the way, letting me crash on your couch. I'm honestly kind of shocked that you let me." Amber confesses.

"Well I was pretty sure you weren't going to try anything. Besides, if I can't protect myself from a drunk seventeen year old, then I should just quit my job now" Emily jokes as she prepares the coffees.

Amber cocks her head to the side "What do you do?"

Emily stops for a second, then resumes her task. "I work for the FBI." Amber freezes, then buries her head in her hands.

"Of course you are. The one night I get drunk, I knock on the door of an FBI agent!" she groans loudly.

Emily chuckles and brings Amber her coffee. "Don't worry, I wont tell" she winks at Amber and gets a smile in return.

"So what do you do in the FBI?" Amber asks, intrigued by her new friend's profession.

"I work in the BAU, or Behavioral Analysis Unit. We study serial killers and try to predict their next move before they can kill again." Emily explains. Amber's eyes widen as she listens and sips her coffee.

"Wow. Is it hard?" she asks

Emily nods her head. "Yeah, it is. When people think of FBI they think of the glory and the gun toting and shooting the bad guys. What they don't understand is that everyday I see the worst things that humans can do to one another. I have to get inside their minds and figure out how they work. It's scary knowing that the line that separate us from them is very thin. Doing this job brings darkness into your life, and you have to work hard to not let it over power you." Amber notices that Emily looks much more tired and there's a sad and haunted look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Amber says quietly. Emily looks at her in confusion. "For what?"

"That you have to go through so much pain on a regular basis. I don't think it's fair that a good person like you is surrounded by so much hate, just because people can't control their actions. Good people like you shouldn't have to be put through all of the sadness and hurt that I know you feel." Amber looks at Emily, tears gathering in her eyes. "I'm sorry that you have to be haunted by what you see everyday. I know what it feels like to be haunted, and it makes me sad that you understands. I'm sorry that you understand."

Emily just sits there, shocked by Amber's words and how emotional they were. "Amber...I-"

"Just forget it, I'm sorry about last night. Thanks for everything." she quickly grabs her things and is out the door before Emily can respond.


End file.
